A Night Out
by ktwilders
Summary: When Morgan and Emily drag Reid to a bar, does the night end different than everyone expects? Bad summary. No slash.


Morgan's POV

This case had been a bad one. The Unsub had killed too many people in a very short time period, things got worse once we figured out that the Unsub had a partner. Luckily though, it wasn't fast until both started devolving and making rookie mistakes and we caught them before they killed a young girl and her son.

It was around nine o' clock by the time we had finished up in the police station and got in the SUV. Prentiss and Reid were in the one I was driving. Emily and I were trying to convince Reid to to the hotel bar/club to celebrate and relax but he was having none of it,

"What part of being in an overcrowding, warm room with obnoxiously loud music playing is 'relaxing'" he said, leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"It'll be fun," Emily said, "No, it wont," he mumbled. I smirked, you know you've won an argument with Pretty Boy when he starts mumbling and pouting.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside the hotel and with a little convincing, more like begging, Reid came along. We pooled into a booth in the back and ordered a round of beers.

Reid's POV

I leaned back on the cushy fabric of the booth and sighed, _how do I always managed to get dragged to these places?_, he thought wryly. Morgan and Emily got engrossed in some conversation about something I didn't know anything about, it didn't happen regularly but when it did I hated it,so I'm not that up-to-date with the latest pop culture or reality program, I have more important facts wandering around in my brain.

So, as they chatted idly, I sat there bored and frustrated at how my 'relaxing' evening was going to play out. This was by far one of the worst night out's I've been on, and thanks to Morgan, I have a lot of experience in this. I didn't realize how many sips of my beer I had taken until my second bottle was finished and I had a nice buzz. Neither Morgan or Prentiss noticed as they still weren't conversing with me so I continued to sip away, waiting for this horrible evening to end.

Morgan's POV

When Emily left to go to the bathroom I didn't expect her to come back, she'd probably meet some guy on the way back and get caught up. I looked over at the oddly silent Reid and tried to start a conversation,

"Hey pretty boy," I said as I glanced at the 4 empty beer bottles in front of him, "having fun?"

He glowered at me, "Do I look like I'm having _fun_?" he asked with a slight slur. I smirked at him, "Are you drunk?" I asked, astonished. I've never seen Reid drunk before, I had to say I was excited to find out what kind of drunk he was. Angry, Depressed, Sleepy or Fun. From the way he is looking at me I'd say angry.

"Pshh, I'm not drunk," He said with a dismissive wave. I raised my eyebrows, "Hey! Don't look at me that way, aren't you supposed to be picking up girls or whatever you do at clubs?" he asked with slight agitation.

"I was going to but I don't think I should leave you here alone and drunk," I said, smirking widely at the younger agent.

"Hey I'm not drunk!" he defended, "and please by all means, go find some girl," he said taking a swig of his beer, "or guy," the muttered as an afterthought. I decided to ignore that last comment.

"Nah, I'm more interested in getting you a girl," he shot me a wary glance, "or guy," he glared.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself a girl," he slurred.

"Oh really?" I asked, "why don't you?" I asked. I was surprised at his reaction.

"Fine I will," he said as he looked out at the crowd of girls and guys dancing. After a while I got tired of waiting. "well? are you gonna or not?" I asked impatiently.

His head shot back to me, "Fine, you pick!" he said signalling to the ever growing crowd. I scanned the crowd looking for the hottest girl I could find, _if Reid wanted to pick up a girl I might as well pick a good looking one_, I thought to myself. Finally my gaze landed on a slender brunette that was standing at the bar. Her chestnut hair was in loose curls ending at the small of her back. She was wearing a lavender dress that showed off her figure and heels that made her tanned legs look like they went on forever. This was the kind of girl I'd usually hit on, but Reid I'm guessing Reid likes a challenge.

I glanced at Reid, with the new haircut, I got to admit, he didn't look half bad. It's all short and clean cut at the back, but it's still a mess on top, however Garcia had told me that that is now 'all the go' and this is one of the rare moments he isn't wearing a sweater vest or cardigan, he's wearing a plain, light blue shirt and navy striped tie, along with plain black pants and probably his converse since the kid barely took them off. Reid might have a chance..a _slight_ chance, but still a chance.

I grinned at him and pointed at the girl. He followed the direction that I was pointing and raised his eyebrows when he saw who I was talking about. He wasn't very discreet in checking her out, thoroughly, which isn't very Reid-ish. He nodded a little to himself before finishing his beer and standing up.

"You're really going to talk to her?" I asked, I figured he'd just back out and go back to pouting. He smirked at me,

"You under estimate me Morgan," he said, before casually walking through the crowd and up to the girl.

Emily's POV

I was slowly getting more and more bored with the guy I was dancing with, he hadn't made his move yet and I was getting annoyed. I saw Reid pass us on the floor and that immediately peeked my interest. I ditched the guy I was dancing with and went over to Morgan to see that he had his gaze focused on Reid,

"What's Reid doing?" I asked as I followed his gaze and sat down. "Chatting up a girl," he replied eyes not leaving the boy genius. I turned to watch the scene play out.

Reid walked up to the girl in question and quickly got her attention. I watched as he said something to her, she looked uninterested and looked away before he was done. This didn't seem to damper his mood. He said something again and I saw the corner of the girl's lip turn up, but she continued to look forward. It was obvious that she had her full attention on what he was saying but I'm guessing she was trying to look nonchalant, well that wasn't going to work with the young profiler.

After a minute of the young doctor's story, speech or rant, she broke out in a smile, accompanied by a short laugh. She finally looked at Reid and held out her hand, to our surprise he shook it, introducing himself. With a small smirk she started saying something to Reid. He seemed caught off by the question and laughed turning his head to the front. Mystery girl grinned at his reaction and replied to whatever he said as a follow up.

After a few more minutes of Reid flirting and making the woman laugh and visa versa, she narrowed her eyes at something he said. At first I thought he said something wrong and I was going to reprimand him for it but then she bit her lip, in what looks like, consideration. She looked up at Reid and said something. Reid pulled out a pen. I smiled, our resident genius is getting her number. She wrote something on a napkin and handed it to him. She then got up and walked out, not before stroking Reid's arm and smiling cheekily at him. Reid's eyes followed her movements until she walked out of the door.

Reid got up and walked over to us grinning ear to ear and slammed the folded napkin on the table in front of Morgan, who moved to make room for him.

"Since when do you get girl's numbers Reid?" I asked, still confused over the sudden burst of confidence.

Morgan, who was still staring, shocked, at the napkin replied, "Apparently when he's drunk,"

"Hey, I told you I'm not drunk!" he defended. I looked at him more closely and noticed that his eyes were more glazed over and glossy then usual and his demeanor was relaxed and comfortable, something that he doesn't usually feel in this situation.

I gasped, "Oh my god, Morgan I left him alone with you for a half hour and you already got him drunk!" I accused, amused.

"He was already drunk when you left him with me," Morgan replied.

"OK, I'm not drunk," he slurred, which made me and Morgan roll our eyes, "and the point is I got _Michele's _phone number," he continued, pointing at it.

I picked up the napkin and frowned. I laid it on the table and let Morgan and Reid read the _306 _written on it in neat handwriting. Reid looked deflated and his posture sagged.

"You didn't get her phone number Reid," Morgan announced looking more and more excited. "yeah, I know," Reid muttered looking away, "Cheer up Reid, you got her _room number,"_ Reid looked up, a surprised look on his face and grabbed the napkin. "What are you going to do now, Pretty boy?"

"I'm gonna see you guys later," he said standing up and walking out before we could say anything.

Reid's POV

I knocked on Michele's door and waited, rather impatiently for her to answer. All that kept running through my mind was, _I should go to clubs more often. _Her door flew open and she stood there smiling, more like smirking at me. Her purple dress gone, now revealing her matching, also purple set of bra and panties.

My jaw slaked when I saw her, but I soon picked it up off the floor and kissed her passionately. This made her giggle as she jumped to wrap her legs around my waist and shut the door shut with her hand, which soon found its way entangled in my hair as I walked up to her bed.

_Best. Night. Ever._


End file.
